-OneShot- Amrâlimê
by AuraBelmont
Summary: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos ha finalizado, con más vencidos que vencedores. Todos han perdido algo importante, pero en especial, la joven elfa, Tauriel. Aunque quizá se haya precipitado juzgando el alcance de su pérdida... [Kiliel, final alternativo]


**N/A: Esto es un One-Shot sobre un posible final alternativo de la película El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Los derechos de autor pertenecen a J. R. Tolkien y/o Peter Jackson.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amrâlimê<strong>

Los gritos desgarradores y ensordecedores golpes metálicos habían terminado. El enorme bullicio había dado paso a un tranquilo aunque pesado silencio; ya no se escuchaban cuernos de guerra, ni las fuertes pisadas de los ejércitos, ni los rugidos de las bestias, ni los gorgeos de las majestuosas águilas. Ni siquiera el susurro del viento. Finalmente, aquella masacre había tocado su fin. No obstante, tal como muchos temían, ninguno de los bandos resultó ganador o vencedor. Ya no quedaba nada que celebrar. Solo muertes que llorar para aquellos afortunados que lograron sobrevivir.

Apenas recuperó el sentido, la mujer elfa se incorporó con suma agilidad de la fría roca cubierta de hielo, a pesar de las escasas energías que aún conservaba. Si su vista le había engañado o no, eso debía comprobarlo por sí misma. Escaló como buenamente pudo hasta la plataforma donde momentos antes había librado una tortuosa batalla contra un orco, que ahora yacía inerte en la nieve, sepultado bajo enormes piedras. Ese mismo orco que, delante de su atónita mirada, había clavado sin piedad alguna una enorme estaca en el cuerpo del enano, que, desprotegido, exhaló su último aliento para caer segundos después. Pero ella no podía creerlo. No después de todo lo ocurrido, no después de la promesa mutua que se habían hecho el uno al otro. De modo que, con una fuerza que no creía poseer en esos momentos, terminó de subir la empinada cuesta escarpada, solo para contemplar lo que su corazón temía desde el mismo momento en que volvió a abrir los ojos.  
>El cadáver de Kili estaba allí, tal como lo había dejado, mortalmente pálido, reposando sobre aquella pequeña escalinata que conducía ahora a ninguna parte. Notando como las rodillas le temblaban violentamente, la mujer se acercó y lo bajó, posándolo en el suelo de piedra con sumo cuidado. A pesar de saber que el enano ya no podía sufrir ningún dolor, ella seguía tratándolo con delicadeza, casi con elegancia en cada una de las caricias que dedicaba a su blanquecino rostro, frío como la nieve. Tauriel sabía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas poco a poco, mas en esa ocasión, su orgullosa porte élfica no le impidió en absoluto mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Jamás había sentido de aquel modo la muerte de nadie, tal vez porque jamás había amado de ese modo a ninguna otra persona. Lentamente, sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre él en un silencioso lamento de una mujer que acababa de perder al hombre que más quería sobre toda la Tierra Media. No detuvo su llanto, ni siquiera cuando sintió a Legolas a su lado, acompañándola sin hacer el menor ruido, apoyándola sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero poco consuelo podía ofrecerle, salvo la seguridad de tener un amigo de confianza a quien acudir. Y, lamentablemente, aquello no devolvería la vida a nadie.<br>Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas, incluso días. Legolas se marchó tan pronto como había aparecido, apenas susurrante, sin perturbar el momento. No obstante, lo sustituyó Thranduil segundos más tarde, que contempló la escena con ojos fríos y calculadores, y, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Tauriel, un gran pesar. Era capaz de notarlo incluso a través de esas sendas capas de indiferencia con las que él mismo se rodeaba.

—¿Quieren enterrarlo? — inquirió, con la voz rota y temblorosa a causa del llanto.  
>—Sí — replicó el rey elfo, imperturbable.<br>—Si esto es el amor... — masculló Tauriel, luchando por mantener el tono de voz. Sus lágrimas seguían resbalando por su hermoso rostro, humedeciendo el de Kili a su vez, en cuyos ojos cerrados se había congelado para siempre el último rastro de unas lágrimas que derramó al ser consciente de que no podría mantener su promesa —. Si esto es el amor, no lo quiero. ¡Arrebatádmelo, por favor!

El rey guardó silencio, bajando la mirada. Probablemente, la mujer no lo sabía, pero él era consciente, más que nadie sobre la tierra, del dolor que suponía perder al ser amado ante tus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para recuperarlo. La impotencia, la tristeza... Más adelante los sobreponía la resignación. Y, con el tiempo, sería capaz de aceptar la muerte. Pero era un proceso largo y doloroso, un proceso que llevaba años; siglos, en el caso de una raza inmortal, como lo eran los elfos. Con todo, a pesar de que el tiempo ya debió borrar todo rastro de pesadumbre, él mismo aún era incapaz de deshacerse de ello.  
>Quizá por eso aún no se había marchado, acompañando de forma respetuosa el pesar de la elfa que sostenía entre sus brazos el cadáver del enano guerrero.<p>

—¿Por qué me causa tanto dolor? — volvió a preguntar ella.  
>—Porque era verdadero — respondió Thranduil entonces, volviendo a alzar la mirada hacia la mujer. No compartieron más palabras, pues no era necesario. El rey se dio la vuelta entonces y se marchó, dejándolos a solas.<p>

Tauriel regresó su atención hacia Kili, inclinándose sobre él y depositando un dulce y suave beso sobre sus labios, susurrando simplemente una palabra cuando se separó: "amrâlimê". Con la mano que tenía libre, cogió la piedra que le había dado días antes, colocándola con delizadeza entre sus manos. Aunque le hubiera gustado devolvérsela en otras condiciones, creía poco oportuno quedársela, ni siquiera como recuerdo. De hecho, no quería llevarse nada que le indujese a recordarlo; sabía que lo tendría siempre presente tanto en su memoria como en su corazón.  
>Esperó unos minutos más a su lado, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte, decidiendo que ya era hora de llevar su cuerpo con los suyos. Se incorporó, preparada para cargarlo a cuestas para darle el entierro que se merecía. Sin embargo, antes de conseguir levantarse por completo, una mano le asió de la muñeca con fuerza.<p>

—Amrâlimê — murmuró un hilo voz apenas audible, suave pero profunda al mismo tiempo —, significa "mi amor" en Khuzdul.

Completamente segura de que sus oídos y su vista le estaban jugando una mala pasada, la mujer parpadeó varias veces, su cuerpo ahora temblando como una hoja en pleno otoño. Pero la mano que le aferraba la muñeca era real, al igual que la voz que le había hablado, y al igual que la persona a quien pertenecía. Despacio, muy despacio, como si fuera a desvanecerse, Tauriel se giró hacia el enano, que le dirigía una sonrisa muy débil y cansada, mas se la dirigía a ella, no había duda. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca entreabierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba vivo, Kili estaba vivo.  
>Se dejó caer de nuevo de rodillas, a su lado, examinando rápidamente la herida de su costado, aunque con cuidado de no agravarla. Bajo las capas de cuero y tela manchadas de sangre encontró un tejido brillante y hermoso que parecía haber detenido en su inmensa mayoría que el arma del orco penetrase más alla de lo superficial. No le había perforado por completo el estómago.<p>

—C-cómo... — titubeó la elfa, buscando casi con desesperación los ojos de él, mirándolo con incredulidad —. ¿Cómo es posible...?  
>—Mithril — respondió el enano, sin más, como si aquello lo explicase todo —. Y a pesar de ello parece que consiguió herirme, esa escoria orca.<p>

Tosió copiosamente tras pronunciar aquello, por lo que Tauriel le obligó a recostarse y a guardar silencio, mientras rasgaba un trozo de su capa para utilizarlo provisionalmente de venda sobre la herida sangrante de Kili. El sol ya se había terminado de poner, y en el firmamento comenzaban a aparecer una a una hermosas estrellas que parecían vigilar con cautela a los dos guerreros. Abajo, en la antigua ciudad, habían empezado a encender ya las antorchas, y los supervivientes se reagrupaban para recuperarse, además de juntar a sus muertos y darles una tumba donde poder recordarlos con el honor que se merecían. Pensar que apenas un instante antes ella había estado a punto de llevarlo con el resto de cadáveres hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen otra vez, pero consiguió contener las lágrimas.  
>Una vez terminó de aplicarle primeros auxilios —cauterizar la herida y vendarla—, ayudó al enano a sentarse, apoyándolo sobre la pared rocosa. Poco después, se sentó a su lado, no sin antes colocarle cuidadosamente su capa por encima.<p>

—Ahora debes descansar. Cuando te hayas recuperado, volveremos a la ciudad — dijo, apenas en un murmullo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, exhalando un suspiro de alivio — ... Creí que te había perdido.  
>—Yo también — admitió Kili, que aunque había llevado la cota de mithril todo ese tiempo, se veía tan sorprendido como Tauriel. La tomó de la mano con suavidad —. Por un momento, pensé..., pensé que había llegado mi hora. Después de ver morir a tanta gente, incluso a mi propio hermano — cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor al evocar los recuerdos, pero comtinuó hablando —. Fue insoportable. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo que más lamenté fue... pensar que jamás volvería a verte.<p>

La mujer contuvo la respiración, sintiendo una inmensa emoción llenar su corazón de una agradable calidez. Apretó con cariño la mano de Kili, mientras ambos contemplaban, en silencio, aquel cielo estrellado que parecía avecinar un nuevo comienzo, tanto para ellos como para la gente que se encontraba en la ciudad. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que aún le costaba asimilarlo, pero en ese momento se conformaba con tenerlo allí, a su lado. Por fin estaban juntos, tras aquel cúmulo de adversidades que tanto les habían hecho sufrir a los dos. Y, por supuesto, las que aún quedaban por afrontar. La elfa debería decidir qué hacer tras su destierro, mientras que el enano tardaría en aceptar la muerte de su hermano, Fili, y de su tío, Thorin.  
>Sin embargo, todo merecía la pena por estar con ella, con Tauriel. Con la mujer que amaba, por la que habría sido capaz de renunciar a tantísimas cosas, incluso a su propia vida, de haber sido preciso. Apretó la piedra grabada de su madre con la otra mano, esbozando una media sonrisa. La elfa se irguió un poco, señalando entonces el cielo.<p>

—Mira, amrâlimê — dijo, sonriendo a su vez —. Estrellas fugaces.

En efecto, la noche se había llenado de montones de efímeras estrellas fugaces. Aquello, definitivamente, significaba el comienzo de una nueva era.  
>Pero, para ellos, solo significaba que aquella promesa mutua, finalmente se había cumplido.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ahahaha- como siempre muy repentino el final, soy pésima finalizando historias, disculpad. ;;<em>

_En fin, como canta mucho, sí: hace muy poco que fui a ver la tercera parte de El Hobbit, y debo decir que aunque me esperaba que muriesen todos los que mueren, no esperaba EN ABSOLUTO que me fuera a impactar y a doler tantísimo la muerte de Kili. Demonios, ¡yo quería un final bonito para él y Tauriel! Maldito Peter Jackson._

_Lo estuve pensando y me pareció muy surrealista que Thorin tuviese una cota de mithril para Bilbo pero no para los demás, así que bueno, quise ilustrar a lo grande este descontento con este final alternativo~ ¡espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado! Le dedico este One-shot a mi gran amiga Sarah, que sé que adora esta pareja tantísimo como yo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
